


a period drama

by 4drinkamy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, wooo periods!!! we love 'em!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4drinkamy/pseuds/4drinkamy
Summary: Aunt Flo decides to visit earlier than expected, much to the dismay of Jake’s sheets and Amy. Luckily, even only two weeks in, Jake is the self-titled best boyfriend ever.





	a period drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliadorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliadorable/gifts).



> in honour of me being (tmi) on my periodé i wrote this at 2am because i'm the type to constantly worry about this happening and tbh i think our gal amy would be too...i don't even know what this is just please read and enjoy xxx

Waking up naked in Jake Peralta’s bed is still something Amy’s getting used to. Honestly, if she overthinks it too much, the whole concept is a little bit weird - she’s finally sleeping with her annoying, messy, disorganised partner that she’s sat across from for the past five years for god’s sake - and so she decides to, just this once, shut off the part of her brain that is extremely well-practised in overthinking things. Only two weeks in and Jake’s already influencing her like this without even knowing - God, she’s so far gone. And what’s more, somehow she’s completely okay with that, if only because it means that she finds herself actually relaxing in the cocoon of warmth they’ve created and simply marvelling at her gorgeous, sweet, stupidly-good-in-bed boyfriend snoring softly next to her. It’s their first shared day off this week and it just feels so dreamy, so exciting, that she gets to spend all day kissing and chilling with and laughing with Jake and -

Shit. Shit shit shit shit _shit_.

In that moment, Amy wishes Jake’s dumb lumpy mattress would just swallow her whole. Because she knows that feeling, knows it oh-too-well, and has done so ever since she was twelve years old. She clenches her thighs and is almost too scared to check the sheets underneath her but she lifts her side of the duvet anyway and - yep, that’s blood.

“Fuck.”

Okay, on second thoughts, screw not over-thinking. Period.

She groans, reaching for a tissue from the nightstand and deftly stuffing it between her legs. She awkwardly swings her legs off the bed in an attempt to not make the situation worse than it already is, standing up to scan the room in a mild panic for her purse and yesterday’s underwear that she remembers Jake unceremoniously flung from the bed when things got, well, a bit heated. If Jake woke up right now to her running around his apartment naked holding a fucking tissue between her legs she thinks she’d die on the spot, but thankfully, she makes it to his tiny bathroom with his gentle snoring still in earshot.

Brandishing her emergency tampon from her purse, she’s quick to clean herself up and take care of business, cursing herself all the while for not seeing this coming. Admittedly the past fortnight has been a bit of a whirlwind, but what kind of idiot can’t keep track of her own cycle and ends up staining her new boyfriend’s sheets? God, Jake’s probably going to be mad because she knows for a fact that he changed his sheets just the other day in the knowledge that she’d be staying over this weekend - he proudly told her so to quote unquote impress her on their date last night. His charm must be truly irresistible, Amy thinks, because it worked on her (she can’t stop herself falling for him- uh, _it_ ) and before she knew it she was under him on top of said sheets. And then seven hours later she was staining said sheets. Ugh, what kind of idiot doesn’t keep stain remover in her purse?!

She puts her bra on and slides into the clean panties she brought before grabbing a navy washcloth from Jake’s shower and wetting it with soap. Wherever they may be hiding, she’s desperately anxious to get her hands on Jake’s cleaning products anyway - that is, if he even owns any - but she doesn’t want to wake Jake up by rummaging around his stuff so, for now, this will have to do.

Entering the main living area again, Amy can’t help but stop in her tracks to take in how cute Jake looks when he’s sleeping. All snuggled into the duvet, he looks so young and peaceful and damn kissable - _No, stop getting distracted when there’s a police emergency at hand._

It’s five minutes later when she’s still sitting on the bed desperately and uselessly scrubbing at the sheet that she hears a sleepy voice murmur, “Morning, sexy.” When he realises that she’s not actually under the duvet with him, he rubs his eyes and props himself on his left elbow, trying to comprehend the scene before him.

“What are you doing?” he asks, but Amy doesn’t need to answer because, before she can even open her mouth, his eyes are registering what she’s cleaning and his astute detective mind solves the rest of the case for him.

The seconds long pause of silence, however, is more than enough to make Amy spiral. “This is so embarrassing. You’re mad at me, I know, I’m so sorry, Jake, obviously I didn’t mean for this to-“

“Ames,“ he interrupts with that soft, calming smile of his, and she melts a bit at the nickname. “This is totally not embarrassing and of course I’m not mad, that’s the dumbest thing ever.” He shakes his head, reaching his right hand over her left to interrupt her frantic cleaning and make her look him in the eye. “You are extremely cute when you’re flustered though.”

She fights a smile - there he goes with the charm again. “Quit being sweet with me, Peralta, I’ve ruined your sheets and the mattress protector and probably the goddamn mattress,” she sighs, barely masquerading the panic still in her voice.

“So? It’s an accident. There’s stain remover somewhere in this apartment and I can easy do laundry later today, we have the whole day off together, remember?”

She gives him a genuine smile at that because of course she remembers; she’s only been thinking about it and looking forward to today all week.

“Forget about this and come cuddle on my side of the bed? I don’t know if I told you this last night but your boobs look stupid hot in that bra, by the way,” he grins.

“Oh, you did,” Amy grins back at him thinking back to the night before; she loves how effortlessly sexy he makes her feel and how he’s always sure to tell her. “And as much as I’d love to get back into bed, I should probably go out and get a box of tampons since I’m staying again tonight and, y’know, I clearly wasn’t prepared for this.”

“Hey, hey, I’ll go,” Jake immediately offers, and how on earth was her overthinking brain’s irrational first conclusion that he’d be angry?

“No, Jake, you really don’t have to do that. You don’t even have any clothes on.”

“Duh, I can put clothes on,” he valiantly gets out of bed and walks over to what he assures her is his ‘Clean Clothes Pile’ to put on a pair of boxers as if to prove this to her. “Ames, I think you’re forgetting you have a boyfriend now who can do boyfriend things. Like buy you tampons in a tampon emergency,” he declares matter-of-factly, stepping into the jeans that were discarded on the floor the night previously and a grey t-shirt.

Amy supposes she can’t really argue with that logic and the quick kiss he gives her once he’s put his sneakers on confirms it. “I’ll be back in like fifteen minutes,” he assures her, leaving her alone in his apartment to steal a pair of his boxer shorts and his softest plaid shirt. (She did bring over her own loungewear, but she secretly loves the smell of his.)

Six minutes later, once she’s made herself comfy propped up on his side of the bed, her phone buzzes to alert her to a string of texts from her boyfriend (her _boyfriend!_ )

 **RECEIVED** **9:06am: Jake Peralta**  
Ames??? There are so many brands and types help

 **RECEIVED** **9:06am: Jake Peralta**  
All the packaging is so pretty I can’t pick my favorite

 **RECEIVED 9:06am: Jake Peralta**  
Purple is cute right?? Wait do you really need superflow what does that even mean

 **RECEIVED 9:07am: Jake Peralta**  
Amy help!! I’m failing at being the best boyfriend ever

She laughs at his thought process because it’s so Jake, the same Jake she’s known for the past five years. Except now he’s being ridiculously endearing and she’ll even admit it’s a little bit of a turn on how hard he’s trying for her. She quickly types a response.

 **SENT 9:08am: Jake Peralta**  
Just get the regular 20 pack. It’s yellow. Hurry back I miss you x

It’s weird because even though it’s been all of seven minutes she does mean that last sentence at least a little bit; before she has time to dwell on whether it was too much to text him that, she gets her reply and it’s enough to induce an eye roll.

 **RECEIVED 9:08am: Jake Peralta**  
Lame Santiago

As promised, another ten minutes later she hears Jake’s key in the door, drawing her attention away from her phone. He really doesn’t have to worry about losing his self-appointed title of best boyfriend any time soon because in one hand he’s carrying two cups of steaming hot coffee and in the other she can see there are fresh bagels poking out of the shopping bag.

“Bought us breakfast, lover,” he confirms when he catches her eyeing them, toeing off his sneakers. “And, of course, your tampons, m’lady.” Setting the coffee cups down on his coffee table, he hands her the bag, sheepishly. “I actually got two packs just so you can always have them at my place. For next time. You know, seeing as you’re my girlfriend and all.” He shrugs and he’s never looked so cute in his life.

Taking the bag from him, Amy wraps her free arm around his neck and pulls him in for a proper kiss. “Thanks so much, Jake. You’re the sweetest ever.” As much as she loves it when he calls her his girlfriend, she resists the urge to do something embarrassing like call him “babe”, even if he is being the biggest babe this morning.

Jake smiles down at her before nudging her butt in the direction of his couch, because he can do things like nudge her butt whenever now. Stripping off his jeans and discarding them once again on the floor, the two of them settle on the couch clad in his boxers (he doesn’t even question her wearing his clothes) eating warm bagels and sipping hot coffee, Amy cuddling into his side. She’s pretty sure it’s been months since she’s felt this content.

“I mean, at least we know I didn’t get you pregnant in our first two weeks of dating,” Jake muses after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

She rolls her eyes. “Wow, Jake, what a win. My parents will be so proud.”

“I’m just saying. We’re nailing this whole relationship thing.”

“Heck yeah we are, we’re amazing ,” Amy wholeheartedly agrees, because they really do make the best team and always have done. “Sorry about your sheets again, though, and thanks for being so cool about it.”

“Amy Santiago, I _am_ the coolest person you know.” Another eye roll.

“Whatever you say, Pineapples,” she takes a sip of her coffee and laughs at the mock offence flooding his face. “And sorry there’ll be no actual sex tonight on account of the whole first day of period thing.”

“‘Sorry there’ll be no actual sex tonight’ – title of your sex tape!” Jake says as fast as he can as soon as she’s finished talking. Pleased with himself, he grins at her and kisses her temple softly, “Believe it or not, Ames, sexy times isn’t all this is. I mean it’s awesome, amazing, but I’m just super happy I get to hang out and do dumb things like laundry with you today.”

She leans in to kiss him on the lips, smiling and not minding the taste of bitter coffee and cream cheese on his breath in the slightest. “I’m just super happy I get to hang out with you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!!! she called him babe!!! kudos and comments make my heart go boom, come yell at me on tumblr @fourdrinkamy if you so please


End file.
